Little Mix Glory Days Road Trip
Little Mix Glory Days Road Trip is a promotional campaign hosted by Little Mix to promote their fourth album Glory Days. The campaign kicked off on November 11, 2016 and concluded on November 23, 2016. Background The road trip consists of "pit stops" in different countries. Some stops are physical pop-up locations, where you can purchase exclusive Glory Days merchandise and other goodies, meet other Mixers and take pictures. Other stops are locations where exclusive Glory Days Snapchat filters will be available to use for a limited time. Each stop also has its own hashtag and graphics. celebmix.com - Background Pit Stops The first pit stop was in Sydney, Australia on November 13, 2016. Each pit stop will have props available at each location, with a photo op and a chance to take a picture with Little Mix themselves. glorydaysroadtrip.little-mix.com - Pit stops November 13, 2016 There was only one pit stop on November 13, 2016. Sydney, Australia The first pit stop was at the 52 Martin Place in Sydney, Australia. Mixers had the chance to take pictures with some of the props from the Shout Out to My Ex music video. Little Mix made an appearance at the pit stop. Gd_roadtrip_aus.jpg Gd_roadtrip_aus_2.jpg Gd_roadtrip_aus_3.jpg November 18, 2016 There were ten pit stops on the release day for the album Glory Days. Little Mix appeared at the pit stop in London, England. Japan, Tokyo The pit stop was at the Tower Records, 1 Chome-1-22-14 Jinnan in Tokyo, Japan. This pit stop will remain till November 25, 2016. Madrid, Spain The pit stop was at the FNAC Callao, Calle Preciados 28, 28013 Madrid in Madrid, Spain. Amsterdam, Netherlands The pit stop was at the FAME Megastore, Media Markt Amsterdam Centrum in Amsterdam, Netherlands. Berlin, Germany The pit stop was at the Cruise-In Diner, Berlin-Spandau in Berlin, Germany. Dublin, Ireland The pit stop was at the Golden Discs, 18 Henry Street in Dublin, Ireland. Helsinki, Finland The pit stop was at the Sony Music Entertainment Finland, Tallberginkatu 2A in Helsinki, Finland. Lima, Peru The pit stop was at the Phantom Angamos, Open Plaza Angamos in Lima, Peru. Buenos Aires, Argentina The pit stop was at the Musimundo, Florida 313 in Buenos Aires, Argentina. Santiago, Chile The pit stop was at the Casa Coca Cola, Dardignac 0154 in Santiago, Chile. London, England The pit stop was at the Riverside West, Riverside Walkway, South Bank in London, England. Little Mix made an appearance at the pit stop. Gd_roadtrip_eng.jpg Gd_roadtrip_eng_2.jpg November 19, 2016 There were nine pit stops on November 19, 2016. Los Angeles, United States The pit stop was at the F.Y.E. 1365 S Harbor Blvd, Fullerton in Los Angeles, California. The best pictures taken by fans at the pit stop's photo op were given a chance to win tickets to Ariana Grande's Dangerous Woman Tour, which Little Mix is opening for. New Jersey, United States The pit stop was at the F.Y.E. Woodbridge Center, 276 Woodbridge Center Dr in New Jersey, United States. The best pictures taken by fans at the pit stop's photo op were given a chance to win tickets to Ariana Grande's Dangerous Woman Tour, which Little Mix is opening for. Toronto, Canada The pit stop was at the hmv Toronto Superstore, 333 Yonge Street in Toronto, Canada. The best pictures taken by fans at the pit stop's photo op were given a chance to win tickets to Ariana Grande's Dangerous Woman Tour, which Little Mix is opening for. Bogota, Columbia The pit stop was at the Tango discos Calle 88 in Bogota, Columbia. Rio de Janeiro, Brazil The pit stop was at the FNAC, Avenida Das Américas in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Antwerp, Belgium The pit stop was at the Media Markt, Kernenergiestraat 56 in Antwerp, Belgium. Oslo, Norway The pit stop was at the Glitter, Karl Johans gate 3 in Oslo, Norway. Singapore The pit stop was at the Bugis Plus, Level 1. 201 Victoria Street in Singapore. Jakarta, Indonesia The pit stop was at the Musik+ Sarinah, MH Thamrin 11 in Jakarta, Indonesia. November 23, 2016 There was only one pit stop on November 23, 2016. Paris, France The pit stop was at the Deezer, 12 Rue d'Athènes in Paris, France. References Category:Specials Category:Events